How They Became
by Okumuramarie777
Summary: Just a random oneshot I came up with about how our four chocobro's came to be. I know it's not perfect and all, not looking for constructive criticism, just wanted to share a fanfic. Enjoy the feels.


Noctis yawned, groggily walking into the kitchen. He spotted Ignis. Noctis lates his chin on ignis's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.

Ignis was slightly startled, but then realized it was him. Ignis paused his cooking. "Noct? What're you doing?" He questioned.

Noctis gave a slight groan of sleepiness.

"I'm cooking breakfast, go sit at the table."

Noctis didn't move. "Come, now."

Noctis sighed, letting go and going to the table.

"Have you got school today? You should eat and hurry to get dressed."

Noctis looked to him. "I'm not going." He laid his head on the table.

"If you fall behind in school, your father will take you back to the kingdom." Ignis pointed out.

Noctis grumbled in annoyance. "I won't fall behind. It's just one day. Besides, there's someone I want you to meet." Noctis said, and Ignis raised a brow.

"Oh? Whom would that be?"

Noctis smiled. "My best friend. He'll be here soon."

Ignis crossed his arms. "Both of you skipping out on school?"

Noctis laughed. "Don't worry, Iggy. We're studying for an exam." Noctis retorted.

The bell rang. "Prince noctis, there is someone waiting at the reception counter at the name of Prompto Argentum." Came a males voice from the speaker.

Noctis pushed a button. "Bring him up!" Noctis said back, releasing the button.

"Sir!"

Noctis then sat back down. Ignis was frowning at him. "What?" Noctis questioned.

"You're looking rather pale. Are you alright? You should eat your breakfast!" Ignis Said.

Noctis grinned. "Stop worrying so much."

The door opened. Gladio walked in, followed by a blonde haired boy in a school uniform.

"N-noct!" Prompto Said, his nervousness fading away.

Noctis got up quickly, pacing to him. "I'm glad you've made it safely." Noctis Said, patting Prompto in the back.

Prompto looked around in awe. His gaze befell upon Ignis. Prompto slightly looked nervous, staying behind noctis.

"Iggy, this is Prompto. Prom, this is Ignis. He's a chef, and a culinary genius." Noctis introduced.

Prompto quickly put out his hand. "P-pleasure to meet you!"

Ignis kept a stern look on him, shaking his hand. "Pleasure. Noctis, are you sure it's okay to miss your classes? And to drag this innocent boy along with you?" Ignis Said, and gladiolus stood behind them.

"Whaddya mean, skipping classes?" Gladio asked gruffly.

Prompto looked intimidated.

"It's one day, guys! Just one day. I never get any breaks. Even on the weekends, when I train with you. Besides, prom has never been here before." Noctis lightly grabbed prompto's hand, heading to the couch.

"The king won't be happy." Gladio said.

"The king won't know." Noctis replied.

"Look, if you don't tell my father just this once, then I'll eat my vegetables for a whole week."

Ignis looked shocked. "You'd never last." Ignis retorted.

"Yeah? Try me." Noctis said daringly.

Ignis sighed. "Very well. Just this once."

Gladio gazed upon Prompto. Prompto tried to avoid eye contact.

Noctis noticed the tension.

"Hey, Iggy, prom hasn't eaten yet. Can you make another dish? Actually, if you and Gladio haven't eaten either, let's all have some." Noctis Said.

"Of course, highness." Ignis headed into the kitchen once more.

Gladio sat down on the couch across from them. "Hey, kid. You've look like you've got a lotta muscle. You work out?" Gladio asked, and prompto looked nervous.

"Y-yeah, I do." Prompto replied.

"Maybe you could teach Noct a thing or two. He's pretty scrawny." Gladio chuckled.

"Hey, I got muscle!" Noctis retorted.

"Really? Where at?" Gladio leaned forward, pulling noctis's shirt up.

Noctis tried to push him away.

"H-Hey! Cut it out!" Noctis Said, looking embarrassed.

Gladio lightly took prompto's arm. "This is what you should look like, Noct."

Noctis pouted. "I'm already doing so much!"

"Sure ya are." Gladio smiled at Prompto, letting him go.

"Noctis here is the prince of lazy."

Prompto beamed. "H-he's pretty lively at school. For the most part." Prompto Said.

"Yeah, Exactly!" Noctis added, grinning at Prompto.

Ignis Came out. "Breakfast is served." He announced.

Noctis stood. "Oh yeah, here it comes!" He headed into the dining room, followed by Prompto and Gladio. Ignis was awaiting.

They all sat down. Noctis looked hungry. "Ignis, remind me to thank my dad for finding the best chef in all of insomnia." Noctis said, stuffing his face with pancake.

"You flatter me, highness." Ignis replied, smiling gently.

Prompto stared down at his plate in amazement. It had been so long since he had a meal like this.

"Are you gonna eat?" Noctis asked, looking to Prompto.

"Y-Yeah! Thank you for the meal!" He picked up his fork, eating some of the pancake. His eyes sparkled. They were delicious.

"Noctis, remember to savour, not devour. You might choke." Ignis scolded.

"You too, gladiolus!"

Prompto smiled.

"So, Prompto, was it? Tell us a bit about yourself." Ignis Said, and Prompto slightly tensed up.

"W-well..." Prompto looked down.

All eyes were on him, except for noctis, whom was eating his egg.

"I..."

Noctis looked to him. "Iggy, ask a more specific question."

Ignis adjusted his glasses. "Very well. Is noctis forcing you to come here? Is he making you skip school? Is he a bad influence?" Ignis questioned.

Noctis choked. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Noctis exclaimed.

Prompto looked defensive. "N-no! He's my friend, I'm here because I wanna be! Actually, I sort of suggested it and all...so if anything, it may just be me forcing him into it..." Prompto looked down.

"Hell no!" Noctis took prompto's hand.

"I already told you, Iggy, prom is my best friend! And prom, you aren't forcing me to do anything. We're both in on this together. And since Gladio and Ignis are keeping the secret, we're all in on it." Noctis smiled.

"Hey, I'm only doin it cause I'll have something to blackmail you with." Gladio said.

"And how would Iris feel about her big brother blackmailing the prince?" Noctis teased.

"I-I'm sure she'll think you deserve it too!" Gladio muttered.

Noctis laughed. "She'll probably be angry at you."

Gladio looked defeated. "Yeah, whatever...Hey, what're you laughing at?!" Gladio looked at prompto.

Prompto was laughing, and he quickly covered his mouth.

"N-no! I'm sorry, I'm not!" Prompto replied.

Noctis began to laugh. "He's laughing because you all are being foolish." Ignis answered.

"Goodness, what a relationship between the soon to be king and his soon to be crownsguard."

Prompto beamed as he looked to Ignis.

Ignis looked taken aback for a moment as Prompto stared at him with a glazed look.

"Your cooking really is amazing, Iggy!" Prompto complimented.

Ignis blinked, his eyes slightly widening.

Noctis patted prompto's back. "See? I told you! It was so worth skipping just so you could come and try it!"

"You said you were skipping for an exam!" Ignis mentioned.

Noctis whistled.

"Noct!" Prompto Said, giggling slightly.

"It was the only way he'd allow it! Besides, we made a deal didn't we?" Noctis replied.

Ignis pouted slightly. "You're getting vegetables in every meal."

Noctis pretended to look hurt. "Oh, Ignis, how you wound me."

Prompto began laughing again. There were tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

"It's nice being altogether like this, sharing memories." Gladio commented, finishing up his breakfast.

"I agree! It's almost like having friends!" Prompto Said, then faltered as he stopped laughing, all eyes on him again looking taken aback.

"We are your friends, buddy." Noctis Said, smiling at him. Ignis and Gladio joined in on the smile.

Prompto looked at them all. A strange feeling was in his chest. The tears from his eyes were no longer from laughing too hard.

After all his years of being alone, Prompto had finally been considered a friend.

Many years had past. The kingdom of Insomnia had been reclaimed once more. The imperial army was wiped out. Peace was once again stored on the land.

Prompto sat along the sand, staring out of the horizon on the ocean. The sunset made the water appear a deep orange.

They had been through many things together. They had tasted many meals, done many trainings, and been on many adventures in their beloved Regalia. And now, it's the end of the road.

Ignis and Gladio sat beside him, Ignis's dark glasses reflecting the suns light. Ignis set his cane down.

Prompto looked to the hazy sky, remembering his very best friend.

" _Thank you for everything, Noct."_


End file.
